Novomosće
Novomosće , previously known as Novomostje is a city and capital of the'' Izkanska Autoonomna Oblast'' within the Republic of Srnska History Izkania Main article: Izkania The city was the capital of Izkania, a micronation existing since November 2011 until March 2012. Slevan Reaction The city was subject to a three-day siege during the Slevan Reaction, lasting from 7th to 9th October 2012. Iryllian Armed rebellion In the end of October (27th), a group of former Iryllian politicians gathered in Novomostje and signed a secret treaty, which led to organizing a rebellion. The rebellion broke out on the 30 th October, and was led by the Iryllian Legions. The rebel government was called the "Iryllian Federal Nationalities´Council" and the proposed state was to be called the Iryllian Confederacy. The capital was to be Novomostje. The offical name of the rebellion was Iryllian Armed Rebellion (Iryllské Ozbrojené Povstanie). Novomostje was part of Zone "N" which was controlled by Izkan and Slevan people by the former Izkan President A.V. Posavinović.The rebels continued fighting until 18th October. On the 2nd November, the city was declared besieged by the Narentian army. In the evening, the civillians in Novomostje gathered and transfered the city to Narentia. However, the local Iryllian forces continued in armed resistance. The rebels held the following enclaves: #Arsat #Budka #Njitrija #Posavinovića street #Central Novomostje #Poliv #Veliki Zelenotravsk #Mali Zelenotravsk The first rebel operations began the 3rd November, in the evening by the "Izkanian rebellion" Within an hour, the rebellion has defeated. With the defeat of the rebellion the holdouts of Budka , Njitrija and Poliv were defeated. On the 4th November, the Iryllian Federal Nationalities´ Council passed a document known as the "Nepristajem na Poraze" declaration, which showed their will to continue fighting despite the fall of Novomostje. It led to the reorganization of the rebel army: On 5th November, Operation Drvar was planned.The Novomsotje holdouts tried to occupie the whole city and judge the pro-Narentian activists, put these were warned too and set up their own Militias.The Narentians conquered the southern part of Zelenotravsk, formerly known as Veliki Zelenotravsk. On the 6th November, the holdouts were reorganized into cantons: #Zelenotravsk Canton #Izkan Canton (formed from Stargrad-Novomostje) Arsat declared itself totally independent and created the Republik Arsat. Later that day , the Zelenotravsk Canton reformed itself into the Republik Zelenotravsk. The leaders of the Izkan canton lost hope in the central government of the rebellion and created the Republika Izkanska Krajina on the 11 th November 2012. The eastern part of the Krajina was conquered on the following day by Narentian forces. On the 13th November, the hetman of the Zjelenotravski autonomni okrug attacked the Zelenotravsk canton.Due to a lack of resistance, the offensive was without much fighting.On the 14th November, siege was laid upon the remnats of the Izkanska Krajina. The locals surrender later that day. The Republic of Arsat, the last of the Novomostje holdouts, was defeated on the 18th November 2012. Their leader surrendered and escaped to Lasavski Brod. Novomostje incident The Novomostje incident was the key event which led to the Narentian Civil War A demonstration held on the 16th April 2013 led by Zajednica Hetmane, Iztarska Zajednica and Lasavska Ljudova Strana was attacked by Narodna Vlastibrana. The demonstrators were in opposition against a law proposed by Vojislav Marković. It prohibited non-Narentians to become president of the Poplavina Republic. It also stated that the only recognized minorities were Krapinans ,Prizrenians and Lasavians. This led to Iztarians demanding banning the NNJ and deposing Vojislav Marković from being Minister of Culture. They also demanded Presidential elections in the Poplavina Republic. However, the minister of Interior A. Kolarič gave a command for the Narodna Vlastibrana to attack. The Narodna Vlastibrana attacked the demonstrators, hitting and hurting three of the 7. Prime minister Vitomir Petrović is thinking of ending his coalition with the NNJ due to protests National State of Narentia The city was the bastion of the National State of Narentia for most of the time. The eastern parts of the city were controlled by the Republic of Iztarska. On the 26th April, Narentians citizens of Iztarian microethnicity were persecuted, many lost their citizenship or fled. The city was liberated on 10th May during Operation Vuk. The Nationalists fled to Bojnjice. Novomostje ceasefire See also: Novomostje ceasefire The city was also the place where the war ended. Narentia The city was the capital of the Lasvar Republic until september 2013. Breakup of Narentia The city was one of the few place which werent conquered by the Suvak Republic. It was the stronghold and one of the last refugees of the Narentian Remnats. During the Breakup, the defences of the city were led by General Tvrtković. After Istočno Novomostje was conquered by Suvaks, Marek Tomanić lobbied in Bojnjice in Republic of Srnska to act and protect the Narentians. He organized a meeting of Tvrtković and Vulović, which led to the creation of the Narentian Autonomy (29th August). This entity included only the city of Novomostje, which was renamed to '''Novomosće '''the following day. On the 2nd September, Tomanić negotiated with the leaders of Republic of Srnska and informed them about the creation of the Jadranska Confederation, and their proposal. The leaders of the Republic of Srnska agreed to create the Izkanian Autonomous Oblast, and Tomanić became its President Nivna Luka conflict During the Nivna Luka conflict the city served as a base for Sernian troops. The eastern part of the city was conquered by Aikaviansd and Izkanians on the 13th, while the western by Srnska narodna Veča on the 14th. Companies and institutions The city was the capital of the Lasvar Republic until 14th September 2013. Currently, there is still one Regiment of the Military of Narentia based there, commanded by plukovnik V.Vojislav. There is also the Novomostje Armory, equipping the army with peasant polearms The city was also the seat of the Patriarch of the Narentian Orthodox Church in April and May 2013. The company Lasvarsko Voće is still based in the city. Demographics Currently , the city has three citizens, two Lasvarians and one Prizrenia. all of them are Roman Catholics. The Lasvarians are of Slovak origin, while the Prizrenian has Serbian ancestry. References: #http://narentia.webs.com/apps/blog/ Category:Cities